1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tag to be mounted on a fishing rod. The tag is formed to be affixed along the length of the fishing rod so as to readily display the specifications of the rod and to remain stabile during movement of the rod.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a tag is mounted or attached onto a fishing rod in such a manner that the tag 6 is hung from a fishing line guide 3 of the fishing rod by means of a string or rubber 7 as shown in FIG. 13.
When the tag is mounted onto the fishing rod in the above-mentioned manner, in displaying the fishing rod at the store, it is impossible to specify the direction of the surface of the tag on which the specifications of the rod are printed and, therefore, a customer must take the tag in one hand when reading the specifications. That is, it is difficult for the customer to read the specifications printed on the tag.
Also, in general, the customer tries to swing the fishing rod in order to confirm how the fishing rod feels. However, in this operation, the tag is fluttered which makes it difficult for the customer to confirm the handling conditions of the fishing rod.